


One Step, Two Step

by donkeykongsmario



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkeykongsmario/pseuds/donkeykongsmario
Summary: Lucy tries to teach Natsu to dance, Natsu fails, they try again.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	One Step, Two Step

**.**

Lucy never expected her dance lessons to be so valuable, so absolutely necessary, but, then again, she never thought that she'd be standing opposite an angry male who grumbled about dancing being the bane of his existence. It wasn't even like it was the first time she had tried to teach him, the steps easily flowing through her and resulting in the swelling pain of having her toes obliterated by his clumsy steps. Lucy had tried many times before; again and again and _again_.

Erza was the one who had asked Lucy to try just one more time, to take Natsu's fierce heart and turn it into the calm pulse of a graceful dancer.

Lucy thought the effort was futile.

A mistake.

"C'mon," Lucy urged her partner, eyes meeting his with every intention of presenting him with the hopes she so foolishly held. "You can do this."

Natsu grumbled and stepped out, right foot bumping against Lucy's left one as he completely forgot to press against her, to indicate what move was to come. Lucy sucked in a breath and snapped her head to the ceiling above. Her apartment was comfortable, a safe haven, but Lucy swore it was hell when Natsu's toes met her own bare ones and Lucy cursed herself for telling him to go barefoot. She had hoped that the loss of shoes would lessen the pain.

It didn't.

"Sorry!" Natsu released her hand and stumbled backwards, mouth slipping into a pout. "I didn't mean to kick you." He hung his shoulders in defeat and glanced anywhere but at Lucy. "It's okay if you want to give up Lucy, I probably won't do any better."

"Aye!" Happy added from where he was perched on the edge of Lucy's bed, a fish dangling from his lips and an innocent sparkle in his too bright eyes. "Dancing is for girls." Lucy mentally cursed him, thinking of all the couples who showed their passion through dance and all the boys who delighted in the elegant rhythm of music that brought their bodies to life. Happy only wanted to go fishing and was using any excuse to drag Natsu out of her apartment and out to the lake where the rest of his lunch was waiting; an agreement that Natsu had made when he thought he'd finish the lesson in only ten minutes.

It wasn't going to happen.

Lucy pursed her lips at the nod that Natsu sent the feline, the look of utter relief that shone in his eyes, the hope that said Lucy would give up. Lucy squared her shoulders and held a hand out to Natsu, beckoning him back. She would show him. Lucy Heartfilia was no quitter and she wasn't about to start being one: Natsu was going to dance if it was the last thing he did.

"Lucy you don't have to," Natsu took a step back from her. "I give up."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me," Lucy shot her hand out and grabbed Natsu's wrist, pulling him flush against her, heat igniting from where his skin touched hers in a show of magic that always seemed burn hot inside of him. "If Gajeel can do it, then so can you."

"Aye sir," Happy added with a smirk. "And Gray too."

"What?!" Natsu squared her shoulders and grabbed Lucy, pulling them both into the proper positions and holding Lucy in a way that might have caused Lucy to feel some heat in her cheeks, but it wasn't enough to be noticeable, it wasn't enough to make Lucy think of Lucia and Nate in a way that might have led her to bury her head in Natsu's neck - which she wasn't doing. Nope. Not at all.

(Lucy was a horrible liar - especially when it came to herself.)

Lucy allowed Natsu to move about, to dance with her, to swing her out and pull her in and sway with her in a way that made Lucy believe he had actually been listening and he was only a stubborn male. Lucy swallowed and felt her stomach turn in surprise, her cheeks flushing when Natsu pulled her flush against him and then swung her out in a leaning movement that had them resting their foreheads together. Lucy gaped at the man and watched as his chest moved in time with his harsh breathing.

Natsu could dance.

Really, really well.

Lucy reached up to rest a hand against Natsu's cheek, looking up at him with a smile that Natsu returned with an easy grin of his own. Lucy felt safe, secure, peaceful in Natsu's hands and she closed her eyes with a happy sigh, allowing Natsu's heat to move from her hand and forehead into the rest of her body with a delicious tingle. Natsu was such a great friend.

"She likes him!" Happy yelled and Lucy screamed, kicking out at Natsu and leaping away from him. She fell on her butt and huffed out a breath. She had actually forgotten Happy was there for a second. A foolish mistake if there ever was one.

Stupid cat.

"How was that, Luce?" Natsu asked innocently, eyes bright and eager.

"Good," Lucy smiled as Natsu helped her up and they were standing toe-to-toe once again. "Now I don't have to ask Erza to take over the lessons." Natsu paled and opened his mouth, shock and horror filling his face, but Lucy held up a hand and silenced him. She smirked and placed her hand on his shoulder, her other hand resting on his back.

"And, again."

"But, Lucy..."

Happy snickered before, with the sudden horror of realization, he began pouting and moaning because Lucy withheld him from his promised lunch. Lucy smirked and nodded at Natsu to begin dancing again.

Revenge was a dish best served cold and dance, she discovered, was the best way to get back at the stupid cat.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> repost from fanfiction


End file.
